User talk:Omondieu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Marisol Lewis/@comment-Omondieu-20110224153942 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 15:39, 2011 February 24 Making new pages Hey. As an admin, I really appreciate your help on making pages, but if you do so, can you please include information when you create a new page, instead of just adding a photo. Thanks. Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 03:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Pages Hello! I appreciate your enthusiasm for creating please, but please do not create blank pages! If you're going to create a page, then at least add some information to it, not just an infobox. Blank pages make the wiki look disorganized. Thank you! Loveya Pictures last longer. 02:28, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry about your page. I just realized you meant to create it as a faction page instead of a love triangle page, but it definitely qualifies for both. The other factions page have had unofficial names created for them, and Ice Hounds if an official group, so they're like club. The wiki hasn't worked out how to handle 3 people friendships yet, like say Anya, Fiona, and Holly J. We're not sure how to handle those pages yet, so we haven't created them. I just feel bad that I had to delete your page, haha. :c Loveya Pictures last longer. 03:18, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Question Hello, I was wondering where you were finding the promo pictures for season 9 characters? o: I've always looked for the ones from that season, but have never been able to find them. Loveya Pictures last longer. 02:21, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I looked through their gallery, and I haven't seen a lot of those pictures before, either. Season 9 there were hardly any promo pictures released for the show, which is pretty weird, considering how easy it is to find pictures for all of the other seasons online. Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:38, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Comment Plz Comment on this and say nick http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ScottieTheHottie/A_Murder_Mystery Fiona's Quote Please do not change that quote. We have a specific rule about the quotes we add to pages. They must reflect the character, that one does not. Please just leave it at that. Thank you. ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 05:46, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hello! Can you please stop deleting categories on interaction pages? They are a vital apart of the pages. Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 00:26, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I am so sorry. I was on mobile on my phone, and was going off of the wiki activity, which made it appear that it was you who deleted the categories. Sorry about that! �� I will address the person who has been deleting them. Loveyay Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 00:46, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Lmao I've wondered before why you never changed it since you've been a member for at least four years. xD Loveya Magic, madness, heaven, sin ❥ 02:30, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay, looking through the history of some pages, the categories ARE getting deleted from when you edit. By categories, I am referring to the links at the bottom like, "Relationships", "Conflicts", "Interactions", "Season 13", "Season 14", etc. The categories are still there on the previous edit and then gone after you edit. I'm wondering if you have accidentally deleted them while editing. This have happened today on pages like the "Miles-Zoe Relationship", "Connor-Mo Friendship", "Dallas-Becky Friendship" pages, and etc. Loveya Magic, madness, heaven, sin ❥ 02:39, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Did you figure out what was happening while you were editing? Nice icon, by the way! :) Loveya Magic, madness, heaven, sin ❥ 01:17, August 7, 2015 (UTC)